Michael Gregory Jackson
w'Michael Gregory' (born August 28, 1953 as Michael Gregory Jackson in New Haven, Connecticut) is an American jazz, blues and rock guitarist, singer, songwriter, composer and producer.class=artist|id=p10693/discography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic discography video:Michael Gregory Trio Michael Gregory Jackson began playing guitar at the age of seven. He worked with avant-garde jazz musicians in the late 1970s and early 1980s, such as Pheeroan akLaff, Oliver Lake, and Baikida Carroll. Following this he began working more in the realms of rock, jazz fusion and R&B. From 1982, he only released records as Michael Gregory to avoid confusion with musician Michael Jackson. As of 2013 Michael returned to his full name Michael Gregory Jackson. He is currently producing various projects, working with trumpeter Wadada Leo Smith, with Oliver Lake's Trio and with his newly formed (2009) trio cLarity-<3 featuring the Danish musicians bassist Niels Praestholm and drummer Kresten Osgood. In 2012 he formed the Michael Gregory Jackson Clarity TrIO, featuring drummer Rakalam Bob Moses and bassist Niels Praestholm. In 2013 he formed the Michael Gregory Jackson Clarity Quartet with Danish musicians, bassist, Niels Praestholm, saxophonist Simon Spang-Hanssen and drummer Matias Wolf Andreason. Discography As leader *''Clarity, Circle, Triangle, Square'' (ESP-Disk, 1976 and 1990) Produced by Joel Bluestein *''Karmonic Suite'' (Improvising Artists, 1978 and 1994) Produced by David Baker, Michael Gregory Jackson and Paul Bley *''Gifts'' (Arista/Novus, 1979) Produced by Michael Gregory Jackson *''Heart and Center'' (Arista/Novus Records, 1979) Produced by Michael Gregory Jackson *''Cowboys, Cartoons and Assorted Candy'' (Enja Records, 1982) Produced by Michael Gregory Jackson, David Baker and Matthias Winkelmann *''Situation X'' (Island Records1983) Produced by Nile Rodgers * The Way We Used to Do (Enja, 1982) Remix Produced by Michael Gregory * What to Where (Jive/Novus, 1987) Produced by Michael Gregory * Towards the Sun (Golden Records, 2003) Produced by Michael Gregory * Way We Used to Be (Tiptoe Records, 1997; Recording Date: May 2, 1982-May 3, 1982)Produced by Michael Gregory Jackson * Red (Orchard Records, 2000) Produced by Michael Gregory * "High Up Where The Breezes Blow" (In-Respect) 1992 Produced by Michael Gregory * "Wildflower Jazz Loft Sessions" piece "Clarity 2" * "After Before" (Golden Records, 2013) Michael Gregory Jackson Clarity Quartet Produced by Michael Gregory Jackson * "Spirit Signal Strata" (Golden Records, 2018) Michael Gregory Jackson, Produced by Michael Gregory Jackson * "WHENUFINDITUWILLKNOW" (Golden Records, 2019) Michael Gregory Jackson, Produced by Michael Gregory Jackson As sideman With Wadada Leo Smith *"Hearts Reflections", Cuneiform Records 2011, Lead Guitar and Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) *"Spiritual Dimensions", Cuneiform Records 2009 Lead Guitar and Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) (disc two) *"Najwa" TUM Records 2018, Lead Guitar With Oliver Lake *''Zaki'' *''Shine'' *''Life Dance Of Is'' *''Holding Together'' (Black Saint, 1976) *''Wild Flower Loft Jazz Sessions'' With Anthony Braxton, *"Wild Flower Loft Jazz Sessions" Guitar, Electric Mandolin With Nona Hendryx, *"The Heat" Guitar Solos, Produced by Bernard Edwards With Pheeroan aKlaff, *"Fits Like A Glove" Gramavision Records Lead Vocalist, Guitar Solos, Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) With Amina Claudine Myers, "Amina" - Arista/Novus Records Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) With The Equalites, *"Choice Of Worlds" EQ Records Background vocalist, Guitar Solos, Keyboards and Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) With Clyde Criner, *"Behind The Sun" Arista/Novus Records Percussion and Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) With The Coyote Sisters, *"Women And Other Visions" Guitars With Louis Guarino Jr. *"Images Of Movements Thru Time And Space" electric, acoustic and synthesizer guitars, synthesizer bass, vocal, * "Spiritual Awakenings" Enchanted Vibrations Records Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) With Viva Monroe *"Rock' N' Roll Party" Michael Gregory - Lead Guitar and Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) With Pulitzer Prize winner poet Paul Muldoon & RACKETT *"Resistance" Produced by Michael Gregory (Jackson) With Stephen Allen *"Making The Move: Music to Poems by Paul Muldoon" Lead Guitar Solos References External links *Ron Wynn, class=artist|id=p6794|pure_url=yes}} Michael Gregory formerly known as Michael Gregory Jackson at Allmusic *class=artist|id=p10693|pure_url=yes}} Michael Gregory at Allmusic *Biography of Michael Gregory at sonicbids.com *Michael Gregory at MySpace Music *Biography of Michael Gregory (Jackson) at allaboutjazz.com *Biography of Michael Gregory (Michael Gregory Jackson) at the Encyclopedia of Jazz Musicians Category:Guitarists